Nihilismo, o el arte de no preocuparte por nada
by Angron11
Summary: Nihilismo... todo da igual, nada importa, no trates de luchar. Eres una simple hormiga frente al destino. En eso cree shion, pero... ¿en que cree Naruto? Oneshot, narushion.


Nihilismo, o el arte de no preocuparte por nada

 **Buenas a todos! 20 fics ya... me acuerdo cuando empece con kitsune no kibo, que no tenia intencion de publicar mas de cinco. No me comsideraba con la suficiente energia y talento como para ello, pero... aqui estamos. Lo del talento se puede discutir, lo de la energia... de momento no.**

 **Y, como queria hacer algo especial por mi fic numero 20, he decidido dedicarselo a mi rubia favorita. Un narushion. Esta pareja me encanta, a ambos los tengo muy trabajados en el aspecto psicologico. Llamadlo afinidad, pero de una película vi que tenian un buen encaje estos dos. Y shion, con ese trasfondo metafisico que la sienta tan bien, es un pj que te sale solo.**

 **No negare que me ha influido una maravilla de fic que quiero anunciar por aqui: Contracara, de Dereck Storm (lo tengo en mis favoritos por si os animais). Un naruharem COMPLETO, con un trasfondo precioso y muy bien trabajado, una maravilla. Y el pj de Shion tiene un gran papel ahi, asi que... consideradlo un homenaje. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

- _aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando.

- **aaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando.

- ** _aaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

"Si algo puede salir bien, saldrá bien"

Recuerdo muchas cosas de mi madre… como suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio, mi deber es tener mis ojos en el futuro, preparar al mundo para lo que viene. Pero, como ser humano, no puedo evitar mirar al pasado. Recordar a mi madre es mi forma de mantenerla viva… mi madre, que se enfrentó al gran demonio Moryo antes de mi, y lo logró sellar. Mi madre, que me enseñó todo lo que sé. Mi madre, que me repetía esa frase como un mantra. Si algo puede salir bien, saldrá bien. Siempre que tenía miedo o incertidumbre, me la decía, y me sonreía. Y me hacía sentir bien. Tras su muerte no volví a sentirme así. Me legó sus poderes, y eso me marcó para siempre. Mis visiones de muerte espantaban a propios y extraños, las autoridades del país me encerraron en una jaula de oro para evitar que mi don de prevenir el futuro se perdiese… ¿no se suponía que todo saldría bien? Si era así, ¿por qué, cada vez que iba al parque a intentar hacer algo tan inofensivo como hablar con otros niños, todos huían de mi?

Busqué el origen de esa frase, deseando descubrir qué estaba pasando para que esa premisa de mi madre no se cumpliese, para que cada visión en la que veía morir a alguien se hiciese realidad. Si era posible que todo saliese bien, que esas personas se salvasen, y aún así morían… ¿significaba eso que mi madre estaba equivocada? Devoré los libros de la biblioteca del templo sin piedad… en mi soledad, solo tenía libros. Y encontré el origen de esa frase… ley de murphy. Me decepcionó ver qué no era una predicción de mi madre, ni tan siquiera un gran tratado filosófico de algún gran autor, si no una simple superstición popular… otro intento de controlar lo incontrolable, de lidiar con una triste realidad: no puedes cambiar nada, todo está escrito. Todos vamos a morir, es inevitable. A esa conclusión llegué cuando me vi incapaz de soportar los llantos y súplicas de quien me pedía que le leyese el futuro, y este no era amable. Si todos vamos a morir, ¿Qué más da saber cuándo ocurrirá? ¿Qué podemos hacer? Leí en un libro que mi forma de pensar tenía nombre incluso… nihilismo. El arte de no preocuparte por nada. Así que comencé a ver a los sujetos de mis visiones como objetos, como simples piezas desechables del tablero de la vida. Si no lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese intentado buscarle sentido a algo que no lo tiene, me habría suicidado a los siete años. Y, cada vez que anunciaba una visión aciaga, recordaba lo que leí sobre el origen de la frase de mi madre, la forma que tenían todos de hablar de ella.

"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"

No podía estar más de acuerdo con esa frase, y nunca llegue a entender cómo mi madre se confundió al decírmela. ¿Querría protegerme del mundo? ¿Darme esperanza? ¿La habrían engañado a ella? Y, pasando los años, dando una predicción terrible tras otra, constaté aún más que tenía razón. Que todo daba igual, que no se puede cambiar el sistema, que todos vamos a morir. Somos hormigas frente al inmenso zapato del destino, no merece la pena ni correr… ni tan siquiera preocuparse. Y, como si la ley de murphy quisiese reírse de mí, todo salió mal a la primera oportunidad. Primero, la visión de la liberación de Moryo. Si un demonio de enorme poder podía liberarse y destruir el mundo, ocurriría. Y si además, podía llevarse la vida de un chico inocente que no conoces de nada, lo hará. Como odiaba tener razón. Y después, ese mismo inocente desconocido se presenta ante ti, y, en lugar de asumir la triste realidad, te grita que las normas no le gustan y que no va a morir… como si tuviese elección. Todo da igual, todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano, a él le tocaba temprano. Le vi con ese pelo rubio, esos ojos azules, esa complexión fuerte… una lástima que un chico tan guapo no tuviese una cabeza acorde… Me esforcé en no aprenderme su nombre, me debía de dar igual… pero desde que vi una lápida con el en mi visión, se me quedó grabado. Naruto uzumaki.

Todo da igual, todos vamos a morir, la vida no tiene ni sentido ni objetivo. ¿Qué sentido tenía luchar contra moryo? Pero el ser humano no es capaz de asumir eso, de asumir que solo somos títeres del destino, que nada tiene una finalidad. Si existe un Dios, que lo dudo mucho, lleva en silencio muchísimo tiempo… por algo será. Tuve que seguir el juego a esos shinobi de konoha y al consejo de mi nación, y aceptar esa misión en la que todos iban a morir, empezando por ese shinobi rubio tan… peculiar. Se esforzaba mucho en hablarme, en conocer mi historia, por conocerme a mí… era el primero que preguntaba por mi pasado, a todos los demás solo les interesaba mi poder y no me preguntaban por nada más. Yo me esforzaba por no apegarme a él… era un cadáver andante, no merecía la pena crear un lazo con él. Pero, tras sacrificarse mi escolta por mí para distraer a los asesino enviados por el demonio, no pude evitar fijarme más en él. Parecía… afectado de verdad ver esa réplica sin vida de mi cuerpo, como si… como si le importase de verdad. Nada importa… ¿Por qué para él no existía esa premisa? ¿Por qué mostraba ese interés por una desconocida? Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal… si desarrollas interés por alguien tras años de soledad, será por un chico destinado a morir.

Avancé con él en solitario tras ese incidente, lamentando mi suerte. Todo daba igual, ¿Por qué hablaba con ese chico rubio lleno de optimismo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarle? Recordaba la frase de mi madre, y veía que ese chico creía firmemente en esa forma de ver el mundo. Si algo podía salir bien, saldría bien, él no pararía hasta que así fuese. Se enfrentó a cada escollo, a cada enemigo, y todo a pesar de que ya le había dicho que estaba destinado a morir en esa cueva que era nuestro destino. Que no merecía la pena luchar. Él me respondió que no creía en esas patrañas, que no creía en el destino. Que su camino lo marcaba él al decidir no rendirse, que ese era su camino ninja. Como deseaba que tuviese razón… pero yo sabía la verdad. Él moriría empalado por las garras del demonio, todo daba igual… todos íbamos a morir. Y, discutiendo a cada minuto por esa irritante energía positiva que desprendía, llegamos a la guarida de moryo. Mi escolta me abriría camino, y yo constataría lo que ya sabía… que todo iba a salir mal, que todos íbamos a morir. Pero ocurrió algo… imprevisto. Durante la batalla contra los guardianes del ente, caí por un precipicio cercano, y tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que implicaría mi muerte de la que me acercaba a las aguas que reposaban en su final. El impacto me mataría, yo no tenía chakra ni una complexión fuerte. Y si yo moría, nada cambiaría… todo seguiría igual…

Salvo una cosa… Naruto no tendría que luchar contra moryo. ¿Para qué? No moriría en esa fría cueva… sobreviviría un día más al menos. Y no me pareció un mal trato. Todo daba igual, no podía cambiar nada… salvo eso, ¿no? Mi insignificante vida a cambio de un día insignificante de vida para una persona optimista… era un buen trato. Pero, cuando ya estaba preparada, ese chico rubio tan interesante me salvó la vida. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal… si te preparas para sacrificarte y morir por el impacto contra ese muro de agua, tu paladín rubio te salvará en el último momento. Todo porque él cree justo lo contrario que tú… si algo puede salir bien, saldrá bien, o si puedes alcanzar a Shion en una caída libre de decenas de metros e interponer tu cuerpo para salvarla y que no sufra ni un rasguño, lo harás. Me sacó del lago en brazos, como si no le hubiese dolido nada el potente impacto, y me depositó con cuidado a los pies de un árbol para poder secarse un poco. Contemplé como la melena rubia de ese chico que no creía ni en el destino ni en los imposibles se mecía al viento, y me descubrí sonrojándome. Todo daba igual, él iba a morir… ¿Por qué me sonrojaba así al verle? ¿Por qué no era capaz de rebatirle cuando decía que todo saldría bien? ¿Por qué… me importaba? Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal, ¿no era esa mi filosofía de vida? Pero mis convicciones se venían abajo ante esos zafiros azules. Y tomé una decisión… somos hormigas ante el zapato del destino… pero esta hormiga de ojos azules no moriría aplastada. Todo daba igual… por lo que no pasaba nada por intentar salvarlo.

Llegamos a la cueva de Moryo de nuevo, y me dispuse a cambiar el destino. Cuando vi la muerte de Naruto, tuve mil preguntas rondando mi mente. Y la más importante era una… ¿Por qué gritaba de horror su nombre al verlo morir? Supuestamente daba igual que muriese, no debería de importarme. Pero ahora lo entendía, no me daba igual. Cada vez que invocaba uno de sus clones para luchar y estos morían luchando por mi, yo lo entendía. No quería verlo morir. Quería que viviese. Porque lo amaba. Porque quería creer que si algo podía salir bien, saldría bien. Que si podía salvarlo a él y al mundo, los salvaría. Me dispuse a sacrificarme para sellar a moryo, dar mi vida por la de cada habitante del continente… mi vida por la de Naruto. Pero, si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal… y si ese cabezota no va a conformarse con salvar su vida y va a decidir salvarte, lo hará. ¿O eso era bueno? ¿Qué significaba la ley de murphy, lo que mi madre decía, o lo que el mundo decía? Y, cuando ese rubio invencible, esa hormiga capaz de roer la suela del zapato del destino y sobrevivir a su pisada, me gritó si quería vivir, le grite que si. Que no todo daba igual, que quería vivir. Que quería creerle a él y no al destino.

Moryo cayó derrotado, y volví a verme en brazos de mi salvador, contemplando esos ojos azules como si no hubiese nada más. Naruto uzumaki, o la prueba viviente de que todo daba igual… incluido el destino. Nihilismo… ¿sabría acaso ese rubio ignorante de todo que su forma de pensar no distaba mucho de la mía? Era una puñetera contradicción andante que hacía mi corazón latir y mi rostro hervir con solo sentir su calor tan cerca. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero le pedí que me ayudase a prolongar mi estirpe de sacerdotisas… con lo que ello conllevaba. Una mera excusa para pedirle algo mucho más importante: quédate conmigo. Era en parte una broma… pero en otra parte no, desde luego que no. Porque él si me interesaba, él si que me importaba. Pero todavía no entendía la ley de murphy… si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal, o, si el amor de tu vida accede a prometerte que te ayudará a tener una hija, será tan inocente que no sabrá que eso conlleva acostarse contigo… algún fallo tenía que tener mi Naruto kun, y en este caso era una total y absoluta falta de picardía. Lo dicho, no sé ni para qué me emociono, si todo da igual…

Durante toda la guerra estuvimos en contacto por carta. Me prometió escribirme cada semana, y no falló ni una vez… su letra no era la mejor, pero no me importaba eso. Daba igual mientras me escribiese. Esperaba ansiosa a que uno de esos sapos parlantes apareciese por el palacio con un mensaje de mi Naruto kun, y todos los allí presentes se sorprendían cuando no podía evitar sonreír al leerle. Naruto seguía sin admitir un no por respuesta, seguía demostrando que todo daba igual. ¿Que el destino te envía a pain de akatsuki con los ojos de un Dios para matarte? Podía vencerlo y acabar todo con un final feliz, así que todo acabó bien. ¿Que se tiene que enfrentar al kiuby en solitario, un demonio todavía más poderoso que moryo? Era posible que lo convenciese de ayudarle y lo redimiese, así que todo acabó bien. ¿Que se declara la guerra mundial y debe de enfrentarse solo a un shinobi legendario con el poder de los biju y luego a una diosa? Todo acabó bien. Con Naruto, si algo puede salir bien, saldría bien. Porque él cree que saldrá bien, y su voluntad es ley. Y hasta aquí llegamos… si algo puede salir bien, saldrá bien, y ahora vuelvo a tenerle frente a mí en el palacio de mi país… aunque también algo podía salir mal, por lo que la causa de su visita me destroza el corazón.

Tras la guerra, sin enemigos, sin conflictos bélicos a la vista, las naciones shinobi han encontrado un nuevo asunto de discusión… Naruto. Concretamente, su futuro: en qué nación, en qué términos… y con quién. El futuro casamiento de Naruto pasó de ser un asunto personal del uzumaki a uno de interés nacional cuando el consejo ninja de su aldea decidió que debía de escoger la candidata más adecuada, y después a uno mundial cuando el consejo gokage decidió que el resto de naciones tenían algo que decir. Ni le dieron la oportunidad de pensárselo con tiempo, pero el tema no era baladí: Naruto era un ninja entre un millón. Último uzumaki conocido, chakra prácticamente inagotable, la lealtad de las bestias con cola, la amistad de shinobi influyentes como sabaku no Gaara, la admiración del mundo… Naruto era a la vez la causa de la paz del continente, y un peligro para la misma. Si escogía a una kunoichi de konoha, el resto de naciones podrían sentirse menospreciadas y la hoja perdería la oportunidad de ganar influencia. Si escogía a una de fuera, el resto de naciones verían como el equilibrio de poder estaría alterado… la afortunada le daría a su aldea algo de ascendencia sobre el nuevo shinobi no kami. Y si escogía a una civil, como yo, que no dejo de ser una civil por muchos poderes y visiones que tenga, sus genes podrían echarse a perder y privar al mundo de un linaje imparable. Centenares de propuestas matrimoniales inundaron su domicilio, eso sin contar las que ya tenía entre sus conocidas… el asunto se complicaba. Y, como a Naruto le dan igual las presiones externas porque el marca su propio camino, sorprendió a todos anunciando que consultaría su decisión con la gran adivina del continente. Conmigo.

Por supuesto, no tardó nada el mundo en poner sus ojos y garras sobre mi nación. El país del demonio se encontró de pronto con ofertas de tratados comerciales y de alianza de medio mundo, cada nación shinobi nos ofrecía su hermanamiento y apoyo financiero "desinteresadamente". En realidad eran sobornos para que les favoreciésemos. Incluso el consejo de mi país me dejó caer que aconsejase al uzumaki aceptar la propuesta de kurotsuchi de Iwa, nuestra nación vecina y tradicional aliada. Si lográbamos favorecerles, obtendríamos importantes ventajas. Pero, por supuesto, yo les mandé a la mierda, y les anuncie que al próximo que me dijese algo así, le sellaría su alma en un rollo de papel higiénico para toda la eternidad, SI, NARUTO KUN NO ES EL ÚNICO QUE HA ENTRENADO SUS HABILIDADES ESTOS AÑOS. Jamás manipularía así a Naruto kun. Además, yo ya me olía su elección. En muchas de sus cartas me hablaba de su amor eterno, esa tal "Sakura chan", y yo tenía que hacer frente a mis celos para contestarle sin llorar. Era una mujer atractiva a pesar de ser un poco ruda, poderosa, y ya vi durante su misión en mi país que no apartaba su mirada de Naruto cuando él no miraba. Seguramente me preguntaría por ella, y la pediría matrimonio. Y, aún en el improbable supuesto de que a esa mujer le diese una embolia y le rechazase, había muchas por delante de mi… esa tal "Hinata" por ejemplo. Le había salvado la vida en su batalla contra pain, era la princesa de un clan milenario, muy hermosa y un matrimonio con ella prácticamente le garantizaba el asiento de hokage en una aldea estable. Si algo podía salir mal, había salido mal… y me había enamorado del único chico del mundo que me era inalcanzable.

-Shion…- me habla cuando estamos a solas, ambos sentados el uno frente al otro. Yo todavía estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarme al verle y ser profesional… el tiempo le ha tratado muy bien. Ya era guapísimo cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora ha crecido aún más, ensanchado su espalda, y tiene un porte más maduro. Le falta un brazo para mi enfado, ¿Quién se había atrevido a hacerle eso a mí Naruto kun?, pero no deja de ser un héroe de guerra, es normal tener alguna cicatriz. Y no por ese brazo de menos esta menos atractivo… si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal, y tu corazón se desacompasará nada más ver al hombre del que debes alejarte.- Supongo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Creo que sería imposible no saberlo, te has vuelto muy famoso Naruto kun…- bromeo, aunque por dentro deseo morirme. Pero él me regala esa sonrisa inmensa, y tengo que suspirar para no cometer una estupidez… le es tan fácil hacerme suspirar…- Quieres consejo sobre tu futura esposa, ¿no?

-Realmente ya elegí hace bastante…- confiesa, y yo tengo que mirar al suelo para que no note mi decepción… será Sakura haruno, siempre ha estado detrás de ella… aunque entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pero querría que usases tus visiones para contestarme algunas preguntas sobre ella y mi futura familia…- Voy a levantarme y decirle que, si ya ha decidido, no soy necesaria. Y a irme a mi habitación a llorar ya puestos… todo da igual, todos vamos a morir algún día, pero me duele el corazón como si no fuese así. Pero noto su mano tomarme la mía, y me mira con esos dos enormes zafiros, y pierdo toda mi fuerza de voluntad… estoy a su merced. Siempre lo he estado realmente…- por favor, es importante…

-Responderé lo que necesites Naruto kun…- suspiro, rendida. No sé si será porque yo soy masoquista, o él un sádico, pero voy a tener que hacerlo… ver la vida de mi gran amor con otra mujer y decirle lo feliz que será… si algo puede salir mal, saldrá aún peor en este caso.

-¿me casaré con ella cuando la confiese mi amor?- que pregunta más estúpida, ¡claro que si! ¿Quién en su sano juicio te rechazaría, Naruto kun? Pero le he prometido ayudarle con mis visiones, así que me concentro en ello.

-Te veo sentado tras un gran escritorio, en konoha viendo los edificios… pareces muy feliz… y si, llevas alianza de boda…- enuncio con un hilo de voz. No se imagina Naruto el daño que me hace verle así, está radiante en esa visión… le quiero aún más después de verlo sonreír así. Parece pleno, parece brillar incluso… y no es por mi. Voy a intentar escabullirme, pero él no suelta mi mano… la agarra con suavidad, con ternura, pero inflexiblemente. Estoy a su merced…

-¿tendré hijos con ella?- esta pregunta es aún más dolorosa que la anterior. Naruto debe de haberse olvidado de que mi sueño es tener una familia, hijos con el hombre de mi vida… con él. Pero es una pregunta lógica: si se casa con la agraciada y esta no le da descendencia, el conflicto internacional se agravará. Me vuelvo a centrar en mi visión, buscando pistas, y me fijo en una foto del escritorio entre las varias que tiene…

-veo un marco con una foto… es del día de la graduación de tu primogénita como gennin… es una niña preciosa, pelirroja de ojos violeta tenue… y hay otros dos niños en la foto… ambos rubios, con los ojos perlados…- describo, a punto de romperme. Intenté centrarme solo en los hijos de esa foto, sabía que si veía a esa mujer sonriente en la instantánea tendría nauseas. La envidia tiene un sabor amargo… pero, aún limitando mi visión, descubro más detalles de los que querría. Por lo que veo, no será Sakura haruno la agraciada… esos ojos son los ojos hyuuga. Su esposa será Hinata hyuuga, incluso la niña menor parece una versión en pequeña de ella, pero con el pelo rubio claro. Voy a llorar en cualquier momento… lo que daría yo por una familia así. Pero, aún con mis ojos aguándose, Naruto no se para. Me… ¿me odiará en realidad y por eso me está haciendo esto? ¿O es tan estúpido que no ve que estoy enamorada de él y que describirle su vida perfecta con otra me está destrozando?

-una última pregunta Shion… onegai…- no puedo negarme a un ruego suyo… maldito corazón…- ¿Quién es mi esposa en esa visión?- pregunta, y dibuja una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. No entiendo una mierda, está claro que Hinata hyuuga, déjame en paz… pero él no me suelta, y me mira con esos zafiros hipnóticos, por lo que suspiro mientras una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla. Quizás, si se lo digo, me deje escapar a llorar en mi habitación… me centro, vuelvo a ese despacho, y, tras unos segundos, llaman a la puerta. Entran en tropel los dos hijos pequeños de mi Naruto kun, corriendo para abrazar a su padre. Y, tras ellos, entra la afortunada señora uzumaki. Y noto como me falta el aire al verla…

-So… soy…- balbuceo, mientras las lágrimas caen en torrentes por mis mejillas. ¡Me veo a mí misma en esa visión! Soy yo, con mi pelo, mis ojos… algo más mayor, pero muy feliz. Incluso espero otro hijo de él visto mi vientre embarazado. Y, por si necesitaba más confirmación, el Naruto de la visión se levanta de su silla, va hacia mi versión del futuro y la besa con una expresión de felicidad. Y ella le contesta con una sonrisa más radiante aún. Soy feliz, muy feliz, tanto en ese futuro como ahora. Noto mi corazón latir desbocado cuando Naruto asiente con una inmensa sonrisa, y las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.- Me… me has elegido… ¿a mi?

-Por supuesto, pero solo si tú quieres…- me aclara… ¿pero como no voy a querer? Solo el temblor de mis piernas me impide saltar sobre él y besarlo. Y él lo sabe, por eso me mira unos segundos mientras me sonrojo, se acerca a mí y me regala un beso en mis labios. Mi primer beso, con el hombre de mis sueños… y yo llorando como una loca… lo dicho, si algo puede salir bien, saldrá bien… y si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal… Cuando acaba de besarme, el miedo me invade.

-Na… Naruto kun… ¿eres consciente de lo que implica tu decisión? Yo… yo solo soy una civil, no tengo contactos, ni influencia, ni tan siquiera soy ninja…- enuncio con tristeza. A pesar de que no quiero decirlo, en mi lista de prioridades está el hacerle feliz, y eso implica avisarle de que soy una opción pésima a nivel político. No ganará poder conmigo, no adquirirá ningún kekkei genkai, ni tan siquiera sacará konoha una alianza poderosa… el país del demonio es pobre…

-Por supuesto: implica ser feliz. El resto no importa, como si pudiese controlar algo dattebayo…- me confiesa, y yo abro los ojos con sorpresa. Naruto kun… ¿es también nihilista, como yo? Porque esa corriente filosófica puede enfocarse desde dos ángulos: desde un "recuerda que morirás si o si, no te esfuerces" y desde un "recuerda que morirás si o si, aprovecha el tiempo".- Sé… sé que te prometí ayudarte con eso de tener hijos, pero… ¿te importaría que fuésemos poco a poco? Es que… soy nuevo en esto…- me dice con un sonrojo tan tierno que casi me derrito ahí mismo. Y yo le regalo una sonrisa y un asentimiento. No puedo ser más feliz, porque no solo he descubierto que los sueños se cumplen, también he descubierto otra cosa… que mi madre, Naruto, el mundo y yo… todos teníamos razón. Que todo da igual, que nada importa, que todos vamos a morir. Y que solo hay una ley, la ley de murphy, que realmente significa esto…

"Si algo puede pasar, para bien o para mal, pasará"

* * *

 **Y fin, precioso no? metafisica, amor... todo tiene cabida si sabes presentarlo.**

 **Como veis, todo gira alrededor del optimismo y pesimismo, del nihilismo y de la ley de murphy. En el fondo es el dilema del vaso medio o medio vacio: todo depende del punto de vista, todo es cierto y nada lo es. Todo debe darte igual, si lo piensas. Naruto es optimista, siempre lo ve todo en color de rosa. Shion lo ve negro en cambio. Y, al final, ganan ambos. Porque si akgo puede pasar, pasará.**

 **Si quereis todo resumido en un video, me inspire en un video de youtube: poned "Naruto x Shion, Saving me". Una maravilla.**

 **Tengo pensado qye este fic surva en un futuro lejano como prologo para un fic largo llamado "para bellum", un drama con mucho tinte político y metafisico, ironicamente con Naruto y Sarada como protas. Hasta entonces, nos leemos!**


End file.
